When a file stored in an electronic device is to be displayed as an icon, it can be displayed in various display styles, including for example a small icon display style, a medium icon display style and a large icon display style, etc., among which switching is allowed. In prior art, the switching among the display styles is solely based on switching among display effects, for example, switching the displaying of icons on an operating system desktop from a small icon display effect to a large icon display effect. Thus, a user can only distinguish between contents of files by their names. In case the files have similar names, the user has to open the files one by one in order to get knowledge of the contents of the files. This inevitably brings inconvenience to user operations. On the other hand, displaying only a picture of the icon and a file name in an icon having a large area also causes a certain degree of waste of display resources.